


funny how everything can change

by cinderlily



Series: funny how everything can change [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Future, i want another kid, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Mike never really wanted kids, then Ginny came along. (AKA, gratuitous baby fic is gratuitous.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LuciFern for the beta. <3

It had never been much of a consideration in terms of Mike’s life. Rachel had always been pretty tepid about the idea from the time they were young. She really never wanted to be the ‘sports wife’ as she called it. Living to follow him, traveling and moving. A group of perfect little kids that always looked perfect. She wanted to pursue her own career and life and he had always been on her side. 

But there was a small part of him that saw the guys who had kids and felt the pang of jealousy. The ones who would walk off the bus and instead of ducking their head and heading towards their cars were met with a mini-them who would run and jump up at them even if they just came back from the worst losing streak of their life. 

When he and Ginny became he and Ginny … well. He figured it was another case of not exactly going to happen. Again, he was fine with it. He loved Ginny more than he thought possible, if kids weren’t in the cards he was okay with that. 

Ginny, however, was on another page. A week after they got engaged she sat him down and told him she wanted kids. That it was something she’d always wanted and that if it was something that was a non-starter for him she would totally understand that the engagement could be taken back. 

He’d blinked and blinked and blinked at her, long enough that she went to take off the ring before he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring back on slowly. Because in the moments that it was said, he allowed himself to come to it on his own. He didn’t want kids or a family, he wanted to have kids with _Ginny_. He wanted a family with _Ginny_. 

They’d hugged and laughed and talked about it in the hypothetical for hours. It was weird and random and not the direction his life had been heading, but hearing her talk about piano lessons and baseball games he was all in. 

Granted hypothetical was not… right now. With Ginny looking sweaty and, frankly, a little gross, but glowing and beautiful. Her head tilted down at a bundle in her arms. He knew he had bad knees but the truth was they were weak for an entirely different reason. 

“Don’t pass out, Old Man,” she teased. “You got a daughter to meet.” 

_A daughter_. 

He had seen her being born, seen her being weighed and watched as her skin reddened and her voice screamed loudly. Her hair was all Ginny’s, dark and thick and curly. But he hadn’t… held her. Hadn't touched her as of yet. She was small and breakable and he was too big and not known for soft touch. 

Ginny quirked her eyebrow at him. “You think you can handle seven pounds?” 

He frowned at her. “Cute, Gin.” 

“Still not taking her,” she said. 

He sat down on the side of the bed, a little anxious about standing and holding her. Ginny gave a wince and he almost got up but she shook her head and handed the baby over. She had his lips. This little tiny baby had his lips. He stared at her for a second, and one eye opened, her lips parting. 

“You woke her up,” Ginny teased. “Nice one, daddy.” 

“She has my lips,” he whispered, ignoring the chirping. “She has _my_ lips.” 

Ginny leaned a little and traced the lips in question, making the baby open both eyes. “Noticed that did you?” 

“Your hair,” he continued. 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to give you some lessons on brushing,” she said softly. “It’s not like your thick poof that just needs a good gel.” 

The baby made some noises that were not quite cries, but just random noises. One of the nurses nearby walked over. 

“We need to clean you up and wash her up, Dad do you want to come along with baby to the recovery room?” 

He looked to Ginny in desperation. He liked being close to her. She was safe. “Recovery room?”

“I’ll be there in twenty,” she shoved him. “Go. Don’t leave her alone, got me?” 

The nurse gestured at the baby and he clutched her a little to his body. 

“Sir, we have a policy that we keep them in the bassinet in the hallways. It’s safer, the floors are pretty slick,” she said, looking at him like she was calming a horse. He glared at Ginny who was laughing softly, and he handed her over. “Don’t worry, you have the matching tag, you won’t leave her for a minute. I promise.” 

He looked down at the little ribbon on his wrist that had the word ‘dad’ and his name and information. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was wearing it till it fell off. 

They walked the hallways and the nurse was talking to him, he was totally aware of it. Just not what she was saying. He was staring at his daughter, who, with the movement of bassinet, had lulled herself back to sleep. 

All the guys had ribbed him and told him he was going to be whipped as soon as they’d found out they were having a girl. He had given them shit back, but they were right. He knew without a doubt he would do anything to keep her happy and safe, and it had been less than an hour. Granted, he should have known, she was her mother’s daughter. 

They got to a room and he walked in to find… well. That it looked just like the other room. Possibly a little bigger but not much. The nurse gently took the baby out of the crib and smiled at him. 

“Want to help with the bath?” 

His mouth went dry. No. He did not. He wasn’t ready for that. She was _floppy_. What if … well. What if everything. He shook his head. 

The nurse smiled. “Okay, well, watch. You’ll have to do it eventually.” 

The fear was not ebbed by the fact that the moment the baby was out of the blanket she let out a piercing scream that made him feel like his entire chest was going to come apart. He reached out and ran a finger on the top of her head and she paused for all of a half a second. 

Gd, he was _doomed_. 

At least the nurse knew what she was doing, a bath that would have most definitely taken him two to three hours took her maybe three minutes total. The baby didn’t like it at all. She screamed and screamed until she was wrapped back up tightly in a blanket. (A burrito, the nurse called his daughter a _burrito_.) 

He sat down on a rocking type chair in the corner and the baby was handed to him and then… the nurse left. She just left. Well, she told him where the button was if he needed her but _he needed her_. Problem was, the baby was comfortable in his arms and she seemed to be calming down and he was pretty petrified that if he moved a fraction of an inch that the high pitched scream would return. 

Doing his best to not move much in the process, he sat back in the chair to avoid not being able to use his back for the next week. She slept on, thankfully. And moments passed as he tried to memorize her face. She was… well. Beautiful would probably be the word that he _should_ use, but if he was honest with himself it wasn’t that.

Her face was kind of squished down and her head a little elongated, which Johnson had warned him about (he owed him a beer). It was a rough process being born. But her lips were his and her eyes were all Ginny, even closed. She might not be beautiful at the moment, but she looked like the most perfect thing on earth to him. 

There was a knock at the door and he was pretty sure he was going to jump out of his skin but he looked up in time to see that it was the wheelchair holding his wife. She still looked exhausted, naturally, but she smiled at him and he grinned back. 

“Miss me?” she teased as they helped her into the bed. 

“You’re all she’s been talking about,” he whispered. “Well, that and the fact that she hates water.” 

Ginny laughed. “We had a cat, I blame you and your facial hair.” 

“Someday you’ll admit to loving this beard.” 

She shrugged. “I love the man behind the beard, the beard is just set dressing. Now give me my baby.” 

“Speaking of that, can we name her?” Mike said, standing up with the baby held out like a bomb. He was not going to let this baby cry. Or he would try not to. 

They had talked about names throughout the pregnancy, had about four or five they agreed on. But Ginny firmly believed she had to see the baby to make the final decision. 

“You got any feelings?” he asked. 

She bit her lip and looked at the baby for a long time. Then looked up at Mike and smiled. 

“Yup.” 

He opened his eyes and leaned in to look at his daughter. “And?” 

“I would like you to meet Willa Michelle, named after the two people who helped me to get to this moment,” she said softly. 

He wasn’t going to tear up or anything but he leaned in and gave Ginny a long kiss. “You got yourself here, lady.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I should tell you this, but you _did_ help,” she teased and kissed him again. 

“Don’t listen to your mama, Billie,” he kissed his daughter’s tuff of hair. “She and you can do anything on your own.” 

Ginny looked at him. “Billie?” 

“Billie,” he said, arching his brow to see if she was okay with it. 

“Billie Baker-Lawson,” she said. “I think it’s perfect.” 

“Belongs on a rookie card.” 

She glared at him. “It belongs where she wants it to be.” 

He put his arms up, they’d had that discussion. No pushing from him. 

The door opened to a pack of pink balloons followed by the Sanders family.

For something he hadn’t considered for the bulk of his adult life, he forgot how it felt to ever want anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> So for my nano this month I decided to do a Pitch for Pitch and write as much Pitch fic as I could muster. I couldn't leave it without a baby fic. I couldn't do it! So here it is. Liz's necessary fandom baby fic. 
> 
> (PS, I will write more Pitch fic, I just figured I'd sell this fandom hard for a month. ;)) 
> 
> "Funny how everything can change  
> But if we ran the tape again  
> It would all end the exact same way
> 
> Maybe we’ll find out what it means  
> Or maybe the spaces in between  
> Are filled with something we can never see
> 
> But we can’t stop it now  
> No we can’t stop it now
> 
> And I promise that we’ll make it  
> Though it seems so very far  
> And I promise I’ll be waiting  
> Here until we head into the stars"  
> -Until We Head Into The Stars // by Dave Thomas Junior


End file.
